1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension system for vehicle mounted on a vehicle.
2. Related Background Art
The suspension systems for vehicle conventionally known include independent suspensions, for example, such as a dual link type McPherson strut suspension (Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 58-209606 etc.). The general structure of this suspension has, as shown in FIG. 15, a lower arm composed of two suspension arms 401, 402 spaced in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, and a strut rod 403 extending forward, and a steer angle of wheel is restricted by these two suspension arms 401, 402. Since the left and right suspensions support the respective wheels independently of each other, the vertical motion of one wheel will not affect the other wheel.